The Web is evolving at a fast pace, with increasing amount of innovation in Web technologies, applications, infrastructure and services. One of the latest trends is hyper-text markup language 5 (HTML5), which has integrated the capabilities and richness of native applications to the Web platform. Integration of JavaScript and Cascading Style Sheets (CSS) with HTML5 permits great looking effects, animations and content in a self-contained, platform-agnostic way on various browsers. For example, graphics libraries like WebGL can extend JavaScript, allowing for creation of interactive 3D graphics within the browser while utilizing a plugin-free nature of an HTML5 canvas element. Such web applications and pages utilizing HTML5 with JavaScript and CSS can improve user experience, but may use computer resources intensively.